celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Toy Story
Clubhouse At The Movies - Toy Story is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Woody is a pullstring cowboy toy (Tom Hanks) and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy Davis (John Morris). With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a spaceman action figure named Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen), whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet while Woody tries to convince Buzz that Buzz is only a toy. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring only one toy along. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody tries to trap Buzz behind a desk, but the plan backfires when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in the other toys turning against Woody by accusing him of eliminating Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station. As they argue, they fall out of the van, which drives off and leaves them behind. With Buzz still believing he is a real space ranger, Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and convinces Buzz it can take him to a space port. As Woody looks for Andy at Pizza Planet, Buzz sees a rocket-shaped skill game and jumps inside, thinking it is a real spaceship. Woody follows Buzz into the machine, but are interrupted when Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips, (Erik Von Detten) arrives and operates the machine. Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz, but as Woody tries holding onto Buzz, they are both collected and taken to Sid's house. At Sid's house, the duo attempts to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid's abused toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. During one attempt, Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he actually is a toy himself. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead crashes down the stairs, breaking off his left arm as a result. Depressed, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody, who failed to convince the other toys that Buzz is with him. After Sid's toys repair Buzz's arm, much to Woody's surprise, Sid appears with plans to blow up Buzz with afirework rocket, but a thunderstorm delays the plan. That night, Woody convinces Buzz that he can bring joy to Andy as a toy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. The next morning, with the help of Sid's toys, Woody rescues Buzz and scares Sid into no longer vandalizing toys. Woody and Buzz then leave Sid's house just as Andy's mother drives away toward their new house. They manage to climb onto the moving truck, but Scud chases after them and tries to pull Woody off the truck, Buzz tackles Scud, leaving himself behind. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who still think Woody is eliminating fellow toys, ambush Woody and toss him off onto the road. Woody drives RC back to pick up Buzz and as they return, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get in the truck. However, RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody then ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Camp Nowhere Trailer * Trailer: The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * KIDS IN AMERICA: Official Trailer * Jesus Camp - Trailer * Problem Child 2 Home Video Trailer #2 * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Walt Disney's Toy Story 1995 Rated G * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART